Child of the Original One
by Snivy24
Summary: After Ash's mother is killed by Team Rocket. He taken and raised by Arceus. Follow through his journey to the top and save the world as the promised Chosen One spoken through the myths as the guardian of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this Snivy24 and I proudly present you "Child of the Original One". I thought of this story after I have been reading stories where Ash is taken and by** **Pokémon. I never found any stories that have Ash being raised by Arceus so I decide to create one. Now enjoy my creation.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

" _Speech"_ = Thoughts

" _ **Speech"**_ = Telepathy

" **Speech"** = Pokémon Speech

" **Speech** "= Speaking with Aura

 **Child of the Original One**

 **Chapter One**

Lightning rumble in the night sky as young woman is running through an open field. She has been running for an hour and she is growing more and more exhausted. Soon she enter a forest with some of the wild Pokémon looking at her wondering why she is entering their home. Shortly the women took a quick rest sitting on a fallen log and she look the bundle she has been carrying the whole time which in it is a three-month old baby boy.

The women quickly jerked her head up when she heard barking and howling in the distance. She looked at the sleeping child again and hugged him before hiding him in a bush. She then ran off with the barking getting louder. The women continued her running and she reach the edge of the forest when with no warning, she is hit in the side sending her flying. She crashed hard breaking a few number of bones and painfully raised her head seeing her attacker is a huge Nidoking with a man next to him.

"You thought you can escape from your own father Delia?" Said the man in a cold voice filled with malice.

"You're no father of mine Giovanni." Said the women now known as Delia.

The man now known as Giovanni laughed as a pack of Houndoom entered the scene panting along with members of Team Rocket who are breathing heavily after all the running.

"Where is the brat spawn you made with that b #$!$%?" Demanded Giovanni when he just noticed the child is missing.

"His name is Red Giovanni and he is a far better man than you and I rather die than tell you where my son is."

"So be it! Nidoking! Kill the traitor! Grunts! Burn the forest!"

"YES SIR!" Shouted the members and started a massive forest fire.

Delia's eyed with fear as she watch the fire spread and as Nidoking approached her with no mercy in his eyes. She shut her eyes accepting her fate but prayed as she thought her very last thought.

" _Arceus! Someone! Anybody! Please save my Ash! Protect him and raise him! Please!"_

The Nidoking roared as his fist glowing purple and slammed his fist down with Giovanni laughing in a cold laughter.

Meanwhile in the same forest at a big distance the legendary Pokémon Arceus is walking through the forest on its own quest to find the 'Jewel of Life' which has disappeared from Michina Town. For a long time Arceus search for the jewel and its search has brought it here to the Kanto Region. Just then it felt a great distress that is so great that it drove its attention from its quest.

" _Arceus! Someone! Anybody! Please save my Ash! Protect him and raise him! Please!"_

It was about to answer the female being, but the female being disappeared before it could and felt her life fade away. Arceus snarled with anger as it felt evil beings surrounding the now deceased female being and was about to give these evil beings it judgment when it felt a great sadness from another being.

Arceus could that this being is almost similar as the female being and figured it must be the female being's offspring. Arceus could tell it knew its mother is dead and is greatly sad. Its sadness is so great that it drove Arceus to find the thing.

Shortly after Arceus began its search, it began to hear an infant crying and knew that was the being it is searching for. Just then, Arceus began smelling smoke and knew at once there is fire and rush towards the infant.

Soon Arceus reach the area and saw the bush is where the infant's crying is coming from and where its presence is the strongest. Arceus lowered its head into the bush and saw a human infant. It the infant cry even louder as it was afraid of it.

" _ **Don't be afraid little one. I won't hurt you."**_ Spoke Arceus to the very young child in a female voice.

The child stopped crying as it looked at her with wonder in its eyes. Arceus knew she has to get the child out of this forest as there is still a fire burning out of control. She knew that couldn't carry the child in her natural form, so very reluctantly change to her human form in a golden light.

In Arceus's place after the golden faded away stood a 25 year old women with dark gray hair that is almost black and red eyes in a pure white dress with golden boots and gloves and a golden ring on her back. Immediately the women picked up the child in her arms and ran out of the forest as fire continued to burn everything.

Arceus felt guilty that she isn't able to stop the fire due to the lack of her Splash Plate as she watched the forest fire burn in its terrible beauty. However she has even bigger problems than the fire as the child has already grew deeply attached to her and has already imprinted her as its new mother. She let out a sigh as the child whom she figure is Ash grab on to her refusing to let go.

" **You know you're such a pain."** She said as Ash just looked at her with joy not understanding what she just said.

 **{Seven Years Later}**

" **ASH BREAKFEAST IS READY!"** Called out a voice waking Ash from his sleep.

Jumping out of bed, Ash raced downstairs to the delicious smell of the food to fill the black hole he calls a stomach. Once he reached to the table, he began to overfill his plate and starts shoveling it in at an alarming rate.

"Ashton eat your food slowly before you choke yourself!" Growled Arceus in her human form as she sat down to her seat.

"Sorry mom." Apologize Ash and continued to eat slowly this time.

Arceus shook her head as she remembered how she used to think her son as such a pain. She can remember all the struggles she had to endure. In fact it was so bad, she had to search for a human she believe to be safe enough to help her raise Ash. That person is none other than Professor Oak, whom agreed to help in exchange to research her and help with his research to improve the relations with human and Pokémon.

Thanks to Oak's help, Ash grew into a healthy and happy boy until an incident had happened where Ash got kidnapped. It took Oak two hours to stop Arceus's rampage and three weeks to find the boy. Once found, Arceus immediately took off to the location and gave the kidnappers her wrath.

After Arceus rescued Ash, she growled cursing the dead kidnappers for they have been experimenting on poor Ash making him no longer human but a half-breed. Arceus used her power to disable his Pokémon Form and erase his memory in hopes to prevent him from developing PTSD.

"Hey mom are we going anywhere today?" Asked Ash finished with his breakfast making Arceus's awareness return to the present.

"What? Oh! We're heading to Alamos Town. I can feel Darkrai is in trouble and needs to be rescued."

"Alamos Town? Where is that?"

"It's in the Region the humans call Sinnoh. It is also the Region where I came from."

"Okay and who is Darkrai?"

"Darkrai is a Legendary Pokémon like myself and this Darkrai's family has been very loyal to me."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"In an hour."

 **{An Hour Later}**

Arceus and Ash left the house, which she got after she brainwashed the salesperson into thinking she already bought the house and gave her the keys, and turned towards the forest leaving Pallet Town behind so Arceus could change into her true form without being seen.

After Arceus changed, she lowered herself to let Ash be able to climb on her back. Once Ash got himself on her back, she rose into the air opening a portal and flew into it.

 **{Meanwhile Inside a Mansion in Alamos Town}**

" **AGH!"** Screamed a voice in pain.

"Your reign of evil is over Darkrai!" Said a man.

" _ **Only in your pathetic mind Baron Asshole! Now release me!"**_ Growled Darkrai shaking the chains trying to get free.

"It's Alberto you worthless evil Pokémon!" Shouted the man now known as Alberto before pushing a button on his chair.

" **AGH!"** Yelled Darkrai as he got electrocuted again.

"Once I finish you Alice shall see as the hero and leave that worthless Tonio."

" _ **That is the biggest pile of Tauros shit I've ever heard."**_

"Shut up you evil demon!"

" _ **AGH!"**_

 **{Back to Ash and Arceus}**

After some minutes of colorful stars and galaxies, Arceus flew out of the portal and both she and Ash can see Alamos Town with its famous towers in full-view.

"Wow!" Said Ash completely amazed at the sight.

Quickly using her powers, she turned herself and Ash invisible and flew towards the garden as fast as she without throwing Ash off. Once she landed, she immediately dropped her invisibility surprising the local Pokémon.

" **What Pokémon is that?"**

" **S-s-s-such a b-b-big Pokémon!"**

" **Is that a human child on its back?"**

Arceus ignoring the other Pokémon turned her head towards Ash told him to go play with some of the Pokémon whom looked friendly enough while she went to look for Darkrai. After some time of asking the local Pokémon and growling in frustration as they kept asking her why she wasting her time looking for the demon. Then at long last, she met a Gallade who is kind enough to tell her where he last seen Darkrai and offer her his help which she gladly accept.

 **{Ash}**

Ash is having the time of his life as he played an innocent game of tag with a shiny male Shinx, a female Azurill, and a shiny female Ralts. Ash kept on trying to tag the Ralts who kept on using Teleport to avoid Ash giggling all the while. Soon Ash gave up on Ralts and chased Shinx. Ash soon gain enough speed to tag the poor Shinx by the tail thus making Shinx the one who is now it. The game went on for an hour and would have gone on if Ash hadn't just stop.

" **Why did you stop?"** Asked Shinx lowering his ears.

" **Come on let's play more!"** Said Azurill bouncing on her tail with excitement.

" **Are you tired?"** Asked Ralts looking at Ash with concern.

"Did any of hear that?" Asked Ash.

" **Hear what?"** Asked Ralts feeling worried about her new friend.

"I thought I just heard someone calling for help."

" **I didn't hear anything."** Said Shinx wiggling his ears to locate this call for help.

"But I swear I heard someone calling."

" **Somebody please help me!"** Shouted a voice interrupting Ash.

Quickly without giving it any second thought, the four rush towards the voice.

 **{Arceus}**

" **So this is Alberto's mansion?"** Asked Arceus as she looked at the massive building.

" **Yes this is where that idiot lives, but why did you want to come here?"** Answered Gallade as he too looked at the mansion.

" **When you said that Alberto hates Darkrai more than anything else. That lead to think that Alberto capture Darkrai to possibly torture him before finishing him."**

" **What's makes you say that?"**

" **I have learn all humans are capable of behaving very cold hearted and very violent once aroused. Fortunately nearly all the human despise and even hate that kind of behavior."**

" **Okay if you say so… So what do you plan to do?"**

" **I plan on using my power to feel if Darkrai is inside the mansion and what his condition is. If it is as I think it is then we attack. However we'll leave Alberto alive so he can be thrown into jail for cruelty to Pokémon. I shall deal with him once he enters the afterlife. Also we need to find evidences to prove he is guilty."**

" **Why do we need evidence?"**

" **Because some humans like to frame others for crimes they never committed. So the rule is the suspect is innocent until proven guilty."**

" **Okay I understand now."**

At once Arceus concentrated on the mansion and at once felt Darkrai all chained up and hurt. Angry by this and without any attacked the mansion with Gallade right behind her.

 **{Ash}**

"How could someone be so cruel?!" Shouted Ash angrily as he along with Shinx, Azurill, and Ralts looked at a young Pokémon trapped in a weird net that once in a while shocked the poor Pokémon.

Hearing the shout, the Pokémon open its pink eyes and saw a human with three Pokémon. It grew more afraid as it saw the human more closer it with a knife in his hand.

" **Stay away from me! Leave me alone!"** Shouted the Pokémon in a young female voice with fear.

"Wait! I'm trying to help, please calm down." Said Ash.

" **Why then do you have a weapon in your hands?"** Countered the unknown female Pokémon.

"To free you from the net. Please listen I came here because I heard you call for help and I'm here to help you. Look my name is Ash and I don't mean you any harm. Now will you please please let me help you?! It must not be very comfortable in that net."

"…"

" **Please let Ash help you. He is only trying to help."** Said Ralts backing up Ash's claim with Azurill and Shinx nodding their heads in agreement.

"… **Fine… Please get me out of this net."**

Without hesitating, Ash quickly got to work as he carefully cut away the strange net that trapped the female Pokémon inside. Both Ash and the female Pokémon yelped in pain as they were shocked by the net, but ignored it. Slowly but surely, Ash continue cutting away at the net until finally freed the female Pokémon.

"There you go you're finally free." Spoke Ash feeling proud of himself.

" **Thank you. I really appreciate it."**

"Aww it was nothing, I'm glad to help. I hate to see-"

"WHAT THE HELL! ALRIGHT KID HAND OVER THAT CRESSELIA AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" Shouted an angry male voice interrupting Ash.

The Pokémons and human turned and saw an adult man pointing a gun at Ash. Ash look confused wondering what a Cresselia then immediately figured that is what the female Pokémon is.

"Why should I?" Shouted Ash standing in front of the Cresselia to shield her of further harm.

"Don't you know kid that Cresselia is worth a lot of money in the black market and if you don't move, you'll have a bullet in your head in the count of ten. ONE!"

Without any hesitation, Shinx quickly attacked the man with Thunder Wave paralyzing the man. Ash taking his chance ordered Ralts to get an officer at once and run toward the man smacking him with a stick. Azurill then attacked with Soak and Shinx attacked again this time using Spark.

The man yelled in great pain and manage to punch Ash in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Ash collapsed to the ground clutching his stomach in pain as pointed the gun again at Ash looking murderous.

"I just had enough of you kid! Now Die!"

Cresselia quickly use Confusion snatching the gun out of the man's hand and threw him some distance away from Ash. She quickly floated in front of Ash determine to protect him as he had protect her.

"Why you little!"

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" Shouted a women.

"Like hell I'll be going to jail Officer Jenny!" Shouted the man and ran off.

"Arcanine stop him." Shouted Officer Jenny throwing a Poké ball.

Arcanine chased and successfully tackled the man to the ground. The Pokémon kept a paw pressed on the man's back to kept him from getting back up to run away again. The man growled cursing all the while as Officer Jenny approach the man handcuffing him and dragged him off to jail with Arcanine keep a close eye on him.

"Great job Ralts! You save us just in time!" Said Ash congratulating Ralts whom blushed with embarrassment and pride.

Cresselia look at the boy whom save her even at the risk of his own life. She just stared at the boy then decided to do something that will forever change her life.

" **Celestia."**

"What?"

" **My name is Celestia."** Said the young Cresselia blushing.

"What a nice name." Complemented Ash as Celestia blushed into a darker shade.

Shinx, Azurill, and Ralts all jaw-dropped with great surprise. For they have just witnessed a Pokémon telling someone their birth name. They knew that a Pokémon's birth name is one of their most guarded secret and only to reveal that name to their mate or their most trusted friends. Never have any of them ever thought they would learn the birth name of a Legendary Pokémon.

" **Wow Ash you are really lucky."** Said Shinx deeply impressed.

"Why you say that?"

" **Learning a Pokémon's birth name is very rare and one of their most guarded name. We Pokémon don't give out our birth name to anyone unless we trust them with our life."**

Ash was speechless and stare at Celestia whom turn her face away from Ash to hide her blush.

 **{Arceus}**

Both Arceus and Gallade were breathing deeply as they catch their breath after a long fight. Lying on the ground laid Alberto unconscious with his Lickilicky, Dusknoir, Forretress, Rhyperior, Magmortar, and Electivire out cold. Arceus returned to her human and is carrying Darkrai on her back whom is unconscious and badly hurt.

"Have you got the tape?" Asked Arceus looking at Gallade.

" **Sure do. Are you sure this is enough?"** Answer Gallade showing her the videotape.

"Yes it is. It has Alberto torturing Darkrai and yelling at his Pokémon cruelly when he was losing so that is hard evidences of him abusing Pokémon. Now let's hurry to a Pokémon Center, Darkrai here needs treatment."

Gallade nodded his head and the two rushed towards the Pokémon Center as fast as possible. After fifteen minutes of pushing and shoving people out of their way, they reach the Pokémon Center and slam through the door.

"Nurse Joy! We got an emergency on our hands!" Shouted Arceus trying to get the nurse's attention.

"What is the emergency?!" Asked Joy as she rushed to them.

"I've got a badly injured Darkrai whom was being tortured by Alberto and I got proof with this tape."

"I'll look into the tape after I finish giving Darkrai's treatment."

Nurse Joy quickly summoned a Blissey who came with a stretcher and the two took Darkrai and rushed him into the emergency room. Time went flying by and the sun is beginning to set when Nurse Joy finally came out the emergency room with Darkrai floating behind her wearing a cast on his left arm.

"As you can see I'm happy to announce Darkrai is fully heal, however his left arm is broken and it will take at least two months before its fully mended. Other than that he is healthy enough to leave and one more thing, I seen the tape and reported it to Officer Jenny. I can tell you this Alberto is going to be lock up for a long time."

"Thank you Joy for your assistance. I truly appreciate it."

"It's my job to look after injured Pokémon. However I'm glad to help."

Shortly then Nurse Joy left to look after other hurt Pokémon as for Darkrai, just stare at the woman who save him.

 _ **"** **Okay who are you?"**_ Darkrai finally asked.

"I'll explain once we enter the garden away from these humans."

Darkrai made an expression of someone raising an eyebrow, however followed the woman with Gallade right behind them. Soon they enter the garden and were far from any human, Darkrai turned to Arceus. But before he could speak, she transformed into her true form and Darkrai jaw-dropped as he recognized the Pokémon.

 _ **"** **Y-y-y-you're the Legendary Pokémon spoken through myths! You're the Legendary Alpha Pokémon Arceus!"**_ Darkrai sputtered.

 **"Wait you're the Pokémon that spoken only in myths and I thought you were an ordinary legendary Pokémon!"** Shouted Gallade in surprise.

 **"Whether I'm spoken through myths or not I don't care. However there is no denying that I am the Original One."** Arceus said confirming their suspicion.

 **"Nor do I need any special treatment."** She added as Darkrai and Gallade were bowing to her like idiots.

 _ **"** **Sorry my lady."**_

 **{Much Later}**

Gallade left saying that he had to return home or that his mate will kill him for being so late and left them as Darkrai and Arceus argued over Darkrai serving Arceus. In the end, they agreed that Darkrai himself will help watch Ash and join him as his Pokémon in the future. The two Legendary Pokémon soon left planning to return the same after they finish their own task.

Arceus spent twenty minutes looking for her son growing more frustrated and worried the longer it was taking her until she found him and she is surprise at what she is seeing. She saw Ash playing with Shinx, Azurill, and Ralts, but that isn't what surprised her it was a Cresselia who looked like that she is Ash's age.

 _"My son is playing with a Legendary Pokémon just like Darkrai! Hmm… I don't think she sees my son as friend with the way she is acting. I think she see my son much more than her best friend. Ash you have gain yourself a girlfriend without even knowing it."_ Arceus thought while slightly giggling to herself.

Deciding she watched enough and knowing Darkrai is perhaps waiting for her, went to pick up her son.

 **"Ash!"** She called out getting Ash's attention.

Ash hearing his mother's call rushed to her without any hesitation with the four Pokémon children following him.

"Hi mom! Did you help Darkrai?"

 **"Yes and he is coming with us. I just left to pick you up."**

"Okay then. Sorry guys, but it looks like it is time for me to leave."

 **"It's okay Ash. We have to go home as well. Thanks for play with us."** Said Ralts with Shinx and Azurill saying their thanks and all three left for their homes.

Celestia however looked horrified with the prospect of Ash leaving her.

 **"Ash wait please don't leave!"** She said horrified.

"Celestia, I really enjoy my time with you. However it is time for me to go home."

 **"No! I don't want to be all lonely again!"** Celestia shouted and without any warning, she to Ash hugging him with tears in her eyes.

" _Celestia? She trust him to know her birth name. With the way she is acting, does she even have a home? Where is her mother?"_ Arceus thought as she watched the scene.

 **"Celestia do you even have a home? Where is your mother?"** Asked Arceus gently.

 **"NO! I don't have a home! My beautiful mother was killed by a female hunter who wanted us for profit! She died protecting me so I could escape!"** Said Celestia sobbing her sorrow with Ash hugging to comfort her.

Arceus looked at her with pity and thought deeply then gained an idea.

 **"How would you feel if you come and live with Ash and I. You would have food, shelter, and a home."** She said.

 **"Plus you get to spend time with Ash."** She added making Celestia blush.

 **"Yes! Yes! Yes!"** Celestia answered without any hesitation.

 **"Then let us head off. You two get on my back."** Arceus finished and lowered herself so Ash could climb on.

After Ash climb on with Celestia holding on to his back, Arceus rose back to her feet and move to collect Darkrai. Once she return to the meeting spot, she Darkrai standing there feeling impatient with a bag next to him.

 _"About dam time!"_ Thought Darkrai grumpy.

 **"Hello to you too Darkrai and yes I can read your thoughts."** Said Arceus sternly.

 _"SHIT!"_ Panicked Darkrai.

 **"Have you finished saying your farewell?"**

 **"** _ **Yes. Alice was upset at first, but she understood while Tonio accept that this is what I want to do. Also the bag has my favorite books and berries that are given to me as a farewell gift."**_ Answered Darkrai as he got on her back.

Once Darkrai secured himself, Arceus turned herself and her riders invisible and took to the air opening the same portal and flew into it.

* * *

 **Chapter Complete! There is one more chapter that is part of the Prologue. Keep in mind this story will somewhat follow the show, but there will changes to Ash and his Pokémon.**

 **Leave a review to tell your opinion of this chapter. Also next chapter in the end will reveal what** **Pokémon Ash is and no he isn't an Arceus.**

 **This Snivy24 and I'm signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hello everyone and happy 2016. Chapter Two is finally here... Well the first part is. Chapter Two has gotten so big, I had to break it into parts. So enjoy the first part of the chapter.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

 _"_ _Speech"_ = Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Speech"_** = Telepathy

 **"** **Speech"** = Pokémon Speech

" **Speech** "= Speaking with Aura

 **Child of the Original One**

 **Chapter Two Part One**

A year has long since pass since the trip to Alamos Town and the sun started rise into the sky. The Pokémon Doduo has reached the top of the professor's lab roof and cried out in the morning like a rooster.

 ** _"THAT GOOD FOR NONTHING BIRD BRAIN!"_** Shouted an anger Darkrai waking everyone in the house.

The Darkrai got out of his bed, floated to the window, and opened it up.

 ** _"SHUT UP YOU PEACE OF SHIT! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING! BE QUIET!"_**

"Oh-no not again..." Moaned Ash as he got out bed after hearing the window slammed down and glass shattering from Darkrai's room.

 **"Great! Just what I need to hear form that floating rag."** Said Celestia grumpy as she floated out of the top bunk.

Ash just rolled his eyes in annoyance after hear that remark. He knew Celestia and Darkrai have hated each ever since they first met a year ago and don't hesitate to show how much they hate each other with calling them names and fight one another. In Ash's point of view that is starting to get old and Darkrai is much older than her. Heck he is even an adult, yet he acts like a child around her.

"Celestia please don't go annoying Darkrai. It's already bad enough." Begged Ash as he was not in the mood for a fight.

Celestia looked at him hurt however she understood why. Since it is normally she who starts the fights. After she made clear that she won't start anything, the two headed downstairs. Once they finish going down stairs, they began hearing voices coming from the kitchen. The two look at each other and agreed to investigate.

"I look forward to this trip Arceus and I thank you again for your help. I've got to go now." Said Professor Oak and hung up.

"I see you two are up earlier than normal." Said Arceus to them in her human form as she hung up her videophone.

"Darkrai woke us up with his yelling." Answered Ash.

Ash looked at the phone for a second before looking back at his mother.

"What did Professor Oak want? What did he mean by trip?"

"I'll explain after breakfast."

After a very tasty and delicious breakfast, Arceus had everyone gathered into the family room.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Spoke Arceus getting the human and two Legendary Pokémon attention.

"As you all know I help assist Oak's research. Well today we all are going to Alto Mare which is city in the Johto region."

 ** _"Why are we even heading there?"_** Asked Darkrai crossing his arms.

"Because Oak heard rumors of there are Legendary Pokémon living in the city and he wants to investigate. Also I think he needs a vacation as he has cooped up in that lab of his for a long time. Too long for his health."

 ** _"So I'm getting that he looking for more guinea pigs."_**

 **"Darkrai not that again."** Moaned Celestia.

 ** _"He put a freaking thermometer in my butt!"_**

 **"Not true and you know it. Also you hated Oak ever since he gave you a shot when you got sick."**

 ** _"He has been following me like a stalker!"_**

"That is his job Darkrai. He was just studying the normal behaver of your species to help improve the relationship between humans and your species. Also he has pretty much finished studying you and Celestia and has passed it on to Professor Birch who the expert in researching Pokémon in their natural habitat. Also he and the other professors are not allowed to give out any locates where legendary Pokémon live to help protect them from bad people." Explained Arceus calmly.

Soon at long last Darkrai finally shut his month and left muttering something about Oak and experiments with Arceus, Celestia, and Ash looking at each other and privately agreeing that Darkrai will never ever get along with Oak. After an hour of packing, the four waited outside till finally Professor Oak showed up in his jeep wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

"Hello Professor. Umm what is with the shirt?" Said Ash eyeing the Hawaiian shirt.

"Since this is my vacation trip, I thought I might dress up."

After everyone got into the jeep, Oak drove off to the Airport where they would take a plane to reach their destination. During the flight, Ash looked out the window with Celestia at the flying Pokémon some they never seen before. After a while the captain spoke up telling everyone to buckle up as they are preparing to land.

Slowly the plane lowered itself until it landed on the water and reached the dock before letting out its passengers. Ash jumped out the plane and excitably looked at the city with Celestia who is just as excited as Ash. Shortly Arceus and Oak stepped out the plane along with Darkrai whom have the misfortune of carrying all the luggage.

"Calm down you two, we still need to check into a hotel." Said Arceus amused.

 ** _"Is it me or are there more humans than normal?"_**

"That because of the Tour de Alto Mare is today. Which is a water chariot race that is held here yearly. Many people come here to watch or enter the race. The winner wins a medal depicting the Guardians of Alto Mare. I even bet that the guardians are Legendary Pokémon that I have been hearing rumors of." Explained Oak.

After an hour of getting lost and asking directions, they finally reach a hotel. Once they reach to their room, Darkrai throws all the bags on the floor.

"HEY! THERE ARE DELICATE EQUIPMENT IN THOSE BAGS!" Shouted Oak in alarm.

 ** _"Oops. My bad."_** Replied Darkrai in not a sorry tone.

"IF ANY OF THOSE EQUIPMENT IS DAMAGED YOU'LL PAY!"

 ** _"Make me."_** Hissed Darkrai charging up a Dark Void.

"Knock it off you two. Oak the equipment is fine. Darkrai behave yourself." Said Arceus standing between the two.

Fortunately the two stopped fighting and went their separate ways with Oak unpacking the equipment and Darkrai up on the roof with a book. Ash feeling bored asked Arceus if he could go out and explore. Celestia quickly join with Ash as he got permission with Darkrai following the two. But before he did, he made sure to throw his book right at the back of Oak's head who yelped in pain.

Ash and Celestia ran through the street as Darkrai chased them to make sure nothing happens to his future trainer. Suddenly Ash stopped and stared at what appears to be nothing with Celestia bumping into him and Darkrai giving him a raised eyebrow expression.

 **"Is something wrong Ash?"** Asked Celestia.

"What? Oh! Nothing I just thought I felt like someone is watching me, but I might be imagining it. Come on mom said the race will start in thirty minutes and I don't want to miss it."

After the three left at the same spot where Ash was staring, something invisible moved. The thing tilted its head in a curious expression and heard a call. It replied to the call and flew off.

Ash cheered on a racer which he picked is an adult wearing a cloak and a red hat who is using a Feraligatr with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. Even though Ash is cheering on the person, he couldn't help but feel that person is very familiar somehow. Ignoring the feeling, he cheered even louder when the Trainer with the Feraligatr and another using a Wailmer approached the finish line. Both crossed the finished line at the same time making the judges to decide the winner though a photo finish. In the end it was decide that Feraligatr made to the finish line first thus its trainer is the winner. Ash tried to learn the trainer's name however it was drowned out by the cheering crowd.

"That was an exciting race to watch especially seeing that Feraligatr trainer win." Said Ash.

 ** _"I agree, however that trainer feels familiar even though I never met him. You know he somehow reminds me of you Ash."_** Said Darkrai rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Really?! I thought he felt familiar as well like I had known him a long time ago."

 **"Strange maybe your mother knows who he is."** Said Celestia in deep thought.

"You may be right Celestia. Let's head back to the hotel."

The two took off Darkrai however only turn to a wall looking at it and without any warning attack with Dark Pulse. The attack hit something and the thing crash to the ground emitting sparks. Darkrai approached the object and saw it is a destroyed drone.

 _"It looks like Oak isn't the only one looking for these rumored Legendary Pokémon…"_ Thought Darkrai as he inspected the drone.

 ** _"Shit! I need to warn them!"_**

Darkrai rushed off to the hotel leaving the drone which on closer inspection has a big red R on its side.

 **{Meanwhile}**

"How did we lose drone #247?!" Shouted a women with very light blue hair.

"Relaxed Oakley, we still got other drones. Anyways where are Latias and Latios if they are supposed to be guarding the city?" Said an older women with blond hair.

"Well Annie, the book we stole said they can change their appearance and can look like human if they want to."

"That's cool." Replied Annie more focused on her appearance than what her younger sister said.

"But they are still Pokémon so the drones will find them." Continued Oakley focusing on her laptop.

Just then Oakley's laptop went buzzing getting the girls full attention as a camera focused on a person.

"They have lower body temperature than us. So that is one of them why don't we pay our friend a visit."

The two quickly started the engine of their boat and rushed towards their target.

 **{Back with Ash}**

"Hey Celestia do you know where Darkrai is? I have just noticed he isn't here." Asked Ash.

 **"What? I thought he was behind us the entire time."**

"We better find him."

 **"Right."**

Ash and Celestia spent an entire hour looking for Darkrai and had no luck in finding him. Soon they took a break on a bench with two men painting a mural above them.

"Man I have to give Darkrai credit in hiding very well when he wants to."

 **"Same here."**

"HEY LOOK OUT!" Shouted a man getting both their attention.

Ash quickly jump out of the way as cans of paint fell while Celestia wasn't lucky and got splattered in paint. Celestia shrieked and cried as her beautiful feathers were ruined.

"Nice going Bob! Sorry about that kid. There is a faucet down there in that direction where you wash your Pokémon friend." Said the other man pointing the location of the faucet.

Wasting no time, Celestia rushed towards the faucet determine to wash her feathers clean. Once she reached the faucet, she tried to turn it on. However due to her have small paws and not fully grown, she couldn't turned it on and Ash is still some distances away. She didn't really want Ash to see like this and was deeply upset and embarrassed and she was about to cry when the faucet has been turned on. Celestia looked up seeing a girl, who is about the same age as Ash, giving her a kind smile. Celestia quickly said her thanks and quickly began cleaning herself.

"Celestia there you are. Man you sure can run fast." Said Ash breathing deeply as finally caught up with Celestia.

 **"Ah Ash! May I have some privacy please?!"** Exclaimed Celestia feeling her face go red.

"AH! S-s-s-sorry!" Sputtered Ash and turned his back on Celestia feeling his own face going red with embarrassment.

Just then the other girl moved towards Ash and examined him. Ash felted deeply uncomfortable with the girl being too close to his own personal space as she circled around him. Then the girl left without saying a word leaving Ash staring at her.

"What was that all about?" Said Ash blinking his eyes in a clueless expression not noticing Celestia glaring at the girl.

 **{Meanwhile}**

The girl from earlier has just turned from a corner and stepped aside allowing children younger than her pass by with one greeting her. She continued her walk enjoying the sunshine not noticing she is being followed.

"So it's taking on a form of a girl so it must be Latias." Said Oakley from her boat as she and her sister followed the girl.

"Is she kidding with that hairstyle?" Replied Annie putting sunglasses.

Through the sunglasses, Annie is able to see the girl is really a Latias.

"Amazing, she really is a Pokémon."

The sisters decide to put plan in motion once the Latias turned into another corner.

"Excuse me. I like your shirt. Where did you get it Latias?" Said Annie drawing out a Poké Ball.

The girl's eyes widen with fear and ran off trying to escape while the sister send out an Espeon and an Ariados to catch the girl.

 **{Back with Ash and Celestia}**

Celestia has just finished cleaning herself and was enjoying the water when she felt someone close by is in trouble. Wasting no time she rushed over to help leaving Ash who chased her after he shut off the faucet. They reached a corner when they heard voices.

"Why did you run away? We were going to tell you about the shirt you're wearing."

"It's last year's fashion."

The two saw two adult women and the same girl from earlier only this time she is tied up in String Shot.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shouted Ash as he rushed to girl trying to break her free from the String Shot.

"We're trying to prevent a fashion disaster." Said Annie.

"Well this isn't how you do it! Also why do you leave her alone?!" Ash shouted at the girls after he successfully freed the girl from the String Shot.

"Oh-no! I didn't she had a bodyguard." Said Annie faking to be worried.

"What should we do?" Said Oakley mimicking her sister.

"Espeon, show Oakley what we would do."

Espeon glared and shot a Psybeam at Ash who yelped in pain before shaking it off.

"Grrr! That was a dirty trick! Two can play that. Celestia get them!"

Celestia charged at Espeon whom dodged and jumped onto the boat. Then Ash ordered her to use Charge Wave which a move combination of Charge Beam and Thunder Wave. The two humans and Pokémon yelled in pain which was enough for Annie to fall back and into the water. Ash quickly grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away while Celestia used her Charge Wave on Ariados before escaping with Ash.

"Grrr! This is a very expensive outfit and now it's ruined! Go after them Espeon!" Shouted Annie throwing a fit.

"You too Ariados! Stop them!"

The two Pokémon shook off their paralysis and went chasing after Ash and his companions. Meanwhile Ash, Celestia, and the girl ran wherever Ash went. They kept running until they reach a point where Ash had no idea where to go next. It was then the girl took charge and pretty much dragged Ash with Celestia following trying to keep her jealousy in check. After many twists and turns, they at a location. It then Ash realized it was the hotel where they staying at. Ash turned to ask the girl how she knew he was staying there only to discover that she disappeared.

"Hey! Where did she go?" Asked Ash completely confused.

"Hey Ash! Perfect timing! I was about to look for you we're going to the museum." Said a voice making Ash jumped only to realize it was his mother.

"Where is Darkrai?"

 **"We don't know. He just disappeared on us."** Answered Celestia truthfully.

 **{Darkrai}**

 ** _"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"_** Shouted Darkrai who is unmistakably lost.

 **{Ash}**

"Sigh… I'll look for him later. Anyways we need to go, Oak is waiting for us at the museum's entrance." Said Arceus shaking her head.

Shortly soon they found the museum after Arceus being smart asked for directions and standing at the entrance stood Professor Oak.

"Anora I'm surprised to see you so soon." Said Oak as he approached them.

"It's the name your mother and I have come up for your mother to be called out in public." Whispered Oak to Ash and Celestia upon seeing their confused looks.

"Shall we begin?" Asked Anora.

After receiving positive answers, the four entered the museum. Unknown to them a drone has been focusing them.

 **{Meanwhile}**

"Well it appears the kid and that other Pokémon isn't with Latias anymore. We need to keep it like that if we are to succeed in our mission." Spoke Oakley as she focused on the image the drone is sending to her.

"Hey Oakley I've been hearing rumors that legendary trainer Red Ketchum is in town."

"What?! Impossible! He has been missing for years which is why Team Rocket is able to regain it power after his disappearance!"

"Calm down Oakley. All we have to do is be very careful in case the rumor is true."

"We better hope it's just a rumor."

 **{Back with Ash}**

"Wow!" Said Ash amazed as he looked inside the museum.

 **"Hey Ash. Look what I found."** Said Celestia getting Ash's attention.

Ash went to where Celestia is and saw her pointing to two Pokémon fossils.

"Whoa! Pokémon fossils! Hey mom check this out!"

Ash calling has gotten the attention of his mother and Professor Oak and went to him. It was then they saw the two fossils.

"Wow now that is a very rare find there. It very rare to find a fossil of Kabutops and even rarer to find a fossil of an Aerodactyl." Said Oak very impressed.

"I can see you all are interested in those fossils." Said male voice.

The four saw an old man approached them who look to be about Oak's age.

"My name is Lorenzo and I'm the curator of the city's museum." Said Lorenzo introducing himself.

"Is there anything special about these fossil?" Anora asked.

"Yes those fossil are the remains of the Pokémon that attacked our city so long ago. You see long ago Aerodactyl and Kabutops were taught by an evil trainer to attack people and Alto Mare has been terrorized for a long time until a Pokémon named Latios came. Latios fought the two and successfully defeated them by bring the water to Alto Mare which is how Alto Mare name came to be. What the city's name was before that event has been lost."

Lorenzo then led the four to a big metal device.

"To prevent from anyone to disturb their peace our ancestors have built this device here which is called the DMA or the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare. Fortunately it never had to be used so we keep it to serve a reminder of our past."

Ash just happen to look and saw the same girl he met earlier only this time she is wearing a white beret.

"Hey it's her…" Whispered Ash to himself unknowingly touching the DMA.

"Don't touch it!" Shouted Lorenzo.

"S-s-sorry sir! It was an accident!" panicked Ash taking his hands off the DMA.

Ash happen to take a glance at the girl and saw she is leaving.

"Thanks for the tour sir it was very interesting." Said Ash and took off after the girl.

 **"Hey Ash wait up!"** Shouted Celestia and she chased after Ash.

Ash ran down the street trying to locate the girl in the crowd of people with Celestia finally catching up. Then at once he spotted the girl and rushed to her calling out to get her attention. Ash kept calling until finally he got her attention.

"Why did you disappear like that?"

"I don't know you." Said the girl harshly and left.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shouted Ash trying to catch up only to lose her.

Being stubborn as he is, he refused to give up and ran off with poor Celestia to chase after him feeling tired and confused. Ash ran around corners after corners getting lost and confused himself. Then fortune decided to smile upon him as he and Celestia came out of a corner and they saw the girl again only this time she didn't have the beret and was smiling at Ash.

"Okay! What's going on here?" Said Ash grumpy feeling confused about her sudden appearance and change of attitude.

The girl didn't reply and only took off running making a hand gesture to follow her. Ash and Celestia looked at each other before they followed the girl. The girl kept on running only to stop to allow Ash and Celestia to catch up before taking off again. Shortly they were deep in Alto Mare when they reached a small garden. Ash and Celestia saw two Pidgey taking a bath in the bird bath ignoring them. Ash then saw the girl at wall then she turned and ran through the wall.

"How did she do that?!" Shouted Ash surprised.

 **"I don't know?"** Replied Celestia as she moved closer the wall to inspect it.

 **"Ash! It's an illusion!"**

Celestia then charged through the wall with Ash shortly following after her. The two walked down a dark tunnel until they approached a light. Out of the tunnel they let out a gasp. Right in front of them stood a very large and a very beautiful garden. As the two explored the garden, they saw it is home to many Pokémon like Yanma, Butterfree, and Poliwag for example.

Soon they found the girl swing on a swing tied to a tree and moved to approach her. But Ash froze right on the spot as his instincts screamed there is an unknown danger in the air. Before he could figure what the danger is something invisible burst out of the water and rushed towards them tackling Celestia hard. Celestia screamed in pain from the impact of the attacker's tackle. Celestia tried to fight back with her Charge Beam, but the attacker easily dodged the attack and hit Celestia hard.

"Celestia no! Leave her alone!" Shouted Ash as he rushed to Celestia to shield her from farther harm.

The girl from the swing tried to help Ash and Celestia, but she was force to the ground by a blue and white color dragon. Ash hugged Celestia in fear as the attacker came to deliver the finishing blow, but then a bright golden light appeared and a green sphere surrounded the two and the user stopping the attack. Ash and Celestia looked up at their savior and saw with her eyes glowing bright red in anger stood Ash's mother Arceus.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY CHILD!" Roared Arceus in absolute fury at a red and white color dragon whom is nursing its head.

Both the girl and the blue dragon looked at Arceus with fear as Arceus attacked the red dragon with a Headbutt sending the red dragon flying to a tree. She then attack with an all-powerful Thunder making the dragon scream in agony. The Dragon tried to protect itself with Protect, however the green sphere shattered by the Draco Meteor attacked.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU FOR ATTACKING MY CHILD!" Shouted Arceus as she greatly powered herself up with Work Up then unleashed Judgment for the killing blow.

"No! Stop! This is all a big misunderstanding!" Shouted Ash jumping in front of the red dragon to shield it.

Arceus's eyes widened with shock and quickly canceled the attack before it hit Ash and incinerate him.

"Move Ash! She tried to harm you and I won't allow it." Snared Arceus whom eyes are now losing their red glow.

"No mom. Like said this is all a big misunderstanding.

"What is going on here? What are you doing to Latias?!" Shouted a voice making both the human and Pokémons look at the source and saw it the same girl Ash and Celestia have been following earlier.

"What? Nothing! Celestia and I were just follow that girl."

"A likely story! Latias let's get them!" Shouted the girl making Arceus snarl and the red dragon now known as Latias whimper in fear.

"That is enough!" Shouted another voice making everyone freeze again and look to this time it is Lorenzo.

"Bianca I'm sure the boy means no harm." Said Lorenzo sternly.

"But grandpa…" Said the girl now known as Bianca, however she is interrupted again.

"Latios get off your sister Latias. I'm sure she wants to play with her new friends." Said the old men looking at the blue dragon and the girl.

Ash looked the girl when she grabbed Ash's hand and took him to the swing. She had him sit on the swing while she moved to the back, hopped on, and began swinging.

"Hey no offense, but I thought Latias is a name of a Pokémon?" Said Ash looking at the girl.

The girl kept on swinging then she suddenly started glowing blue and revealed herself to be a Pokémon just like Latias except smaller and golden yellow instead of red. The sudden revealing startled Ash so much that fall and face-planted to the ground. True he has seen Arceus change into her human form all the time, but all this time he thought only his mother can do it because of her being a goddess.

The shiny Latias flew over to Ash cooing in a worry tone. Whom then spun around and around Ash cooing happy after he said he is alright.

"She really has taken a liking for the young man." Said Lorenzo rubbing his chin in a thoughtful expression.

Latias watched her daughter play with the human boy and felt a little guilty for attacking the boy and his Pokémon companion. Slowly and painfully, she rose herself and moved towards Celestia. Celestia saw the adult Latias move towards her and frozen in fear.

 **"Listen… I'm sorry for attacking you and your friend. I thought you two were going to hurt my children."** Said Latias apologizing while softly nuzzling her in hope to calm the female Pokémon down.

Then she felt a presence behind her so Latias turned and fearfully backed away as she saw Arceus. She continued to cower in fear as she saw one of Arceus's hoof approach her. She remained frozen as she felt the hoof make contact her and felt her physical pain disappearing and energy returning to her.

 **"You're not the only who made a mistake here. For I too have attack without giving anyone time to explain themselves."** Arceus said calmly are approach Celestia and healed her injuries as well.

Latios watch its sister interact with the human boy and next it knew, it too was playing with the boy. The Lati twins kept playing boy when Celestia decide to join in the fun.

 _"New friend… More like a competitor for my Ash."_ Thought Celestia angrily and jealousy as she notice the shiny Latias staring at Ash every once in a while and blushing.

After sometime, Ash took a break and talk to Lorenzo and Bianca. It was then he learned that the two are the two Latias's and Latios's guardians whom watch over the Lati Pokémon and protect them as they in turn protect the city.

"Say Ash… I have been wondering are you a Pokémon? I have heard you call that Pokémon your mother." Asked Bianca as she pointed to Arceus.

"No and the reason why I call Arceus my mom is she is the one who rescued and raise me after my real mother was killed. Not to mention she is very protective of me and she wouldn't hesitate to kill any human or Pokémon that dares to harm me."

"What Pokémon is your mother? I've never seen or heard of a Pokémon like her before." Said Lorenzo as he looked at Arceus while rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Ash looked at Arceus whom gave him her permission to tell them who she really is. The Lati Pokémon and Celestia started to listen in a very interested look as they too wanted to learn the mystery behind Arceus.

"Are all of you aware of the legend of the Original One?"

 **"Yes mother have told us stories of that being though she said the Original One is only a myth."** Answered the shiny Latias truthfully.

 **"I'm very familiar with those myths as everyone back at home know of these myths."** Replied Celestia.

"I've heard of these myths when I was in Sinnoh, however almost everyone doesn't fully believe these myths as there is hardly any evidences and it is completely surrounded in mystery. Some say the Original One is a Pokémon whose power knows no limit." Answered Lorenzo.

"Okay then what I'm about to tell you must never spread out for my mom's and my own safety. You see my mom is commonly known as the Alpha Pokémon but she is also known as the Original One."

"What?!/ **What?!** " Shouted the humans and Pokémon at the exact same time.

 **"Wait if your mom is the Original One then how I am still alive after that first attack?!"** Asked the adult Latias having a hard time believing Arceus is the Original One.

"Would you really be alive after that first attack if I was still at full power?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Bianca.

"There is a myth that tells that I have no weakness of any kind and I can never be kill. That isn't true as I can be killed however that isn't easy also I do have a weakness and that is my greatest weakness and greatest strength. Which is my elemental plates, they are what allows myself to change my elemental type into any type I want. However if I lose one of those plates, I lose the ability to change into that type. If I lose all my plates and not have even one return to me, I'll suffer a very slow and painful death. As for right now, I'm currently missing my Splash, Meadow, Earth, Zap and Draco plates as use them to create the Jewel of Life."

 **"What is the Jewel of Life?"** Said Latios for the first time and surprisingly in a female voice.

"Wait?! How are you a girl?! I thought Latios are Pokémon that are only male?!" Shouted Ash surprised.

"Ash be nice and I'll to you later as for your question Latios. The Jewel of Life is jewel I've create sacrificing the said plates and given to a human named Damos so he and his tribe could survive the coming winters for they suffered heavy damage from a giant meteor I've destroyed and also as a thank you for saving my life as I was separated from all my plates after I destroyed that meteor. However it was only a temporary loan until the land could fully recover itself from the aftermath. For years they've used the jewel till it came to the night where they would need to return the jewel to me… Sadly instead of returning the jewel, I was betrayed and attacked by Damos."

"How horrible!" Said Bianca horrified.

"Indeed it was, but I lost my temper and attack everyone before I fled to my dimensional home where I spent the centuries healing and sleeping, vowing after I awake I'll bring my judgment upon the world. However just before I woken something or someone has shown me that it wasn't Damos who betray me, but someone else and only that person is responsible. Once I awaken, I have discovered the jewel has somehow got move to Kanto and it there have discovered you Ash. My only regret is all those humans and Pokémon who died that night and that I shall never get to say to Damos that I forgive him."

"Mom I'm sorry if it was me who kept you from searching." Said Ash feeling ashamed for keeping his mom from looking for Jewel of Life.

"Don't be Ash it wasn't your fault. Also lately I've thinking the one who show me the truth of my betrayal is also the same being who lured myself to find you Ash. All I know about this being is it calls itself the "Guardian of the Chosen Ones"."

After Arceus finish telling everyone her tale, she looked at the sky and notice the sun is starting to set.

"Ash Celestia it's getting late. We need to head towards the hotel. Latias if you don't mind there is someone who will like to meet you."

 **"Sure I don't mind. You two stay here, I'll be back."** Answered the adult Latias then followed Arceus, whom changed into her human form, invisible.

 **{Two Hours Later}**

As it turned out it was Professor Oak whom Arceus wanted Latias to meet and the two spent the last two hours with Oak asking Latias questions about her species as he wrote down her answers. After those two hour Latias has finally left the Hotel unaware she is being followed. As for Ash and Celestia, they are getting themselves ready for bed.

"Where is Darkrai? He should have been back by now." Said Arceus looking out the window.

 **"He is probably terrorizing someone with his nightmares."** Said Celestia in an uncaring tone.

Arceus only glared at her making her be quiet. Then without warning, Darkrai crashed through the window out cold.

"What the?! Darkrai!" Shouted Oak in alarm.

It took both Oak and Arceus two hours to revive Darkrai from his unconscious state and what he said to them made Oak go pale with fear and Arceus red with anger, **_"Team Rocket is here."_**

"Team Rocket here, but why?! Wait you don't think they're after Latias and her children?!" Shouted Oak fear the Legendary Pokémons.

"I don't think it's just them, they're after the Soul Dew as well." Growled Arceus

"Wait! The Soul Dew is real?!"

"Of course it's real!"

"Wait maybe they still don't know where they are. We can probably stop Team Rocket before they find the Eon Pokémon."

That hope of Oak's immediately died when Latios and Latias flew through the broken window with Latias hugging Ash crying in her sorrow.

 **"Please help us! They've taken mother and the Soul Dew."** Begged Latios.

* * *

 **Part One Completed. Looks like Darkrai really hates Oak. Look forward for the next part as I plan to make a big event. Leave a review and look forward for the next chapter of "Return of the Chosen One". As the next chapter will change everything you knew about "Return of the Chosen One" so look forward to it when it finally comes out.**


End file.
